The Shocking Confession
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Seeing how dire their situation is, Karlena and Elizabeth think its time to Lillian the truth about Karlena and her relationship with Kara and Lena Inspired by Brenda Strong's cameo on Supercorp.


**Hey guys! I felt inspired today to write a short fanfic about Brenda Strong's cameo on Supercorp so I decided to make it a small part of Supercorp story I'm writing about. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Karlena paces around back and forth, biting down on her finger while Elizabeth tries her best to catch up with the half-human half-alien. Meanwhile, Lillian just watches Karlena and Elizabeth in amusement but doesn't say anything. In fact, she's taking this time to analyze who they really are and why are they so concern about Lena and Kara, especially the blond, who seems to look very familiar.

After a few moments of constant pacing, Karlena stops walking and biting her finger, finally allowing Elizabeth to catch up with her. Elizabeth manages to catch her breath just as Karlena shouts out "Oh man. Oh man! This isn't good Liz! This isn't good at all!"

"Calm down Kar" Elizabeth tries reassuringly but to no effect.

"How?! How can I Liz?!" Karlena exclaims as she throws her hands in the air in desperation "Things weren't supposed to get this out of control! They are supposed to be a team! Fighting on the same side! Not become potential enemies! This isn't right!"

"Kar-" Elizabeth starte3d to say but was quickly cut off by a rambling Karlena.

"We gotta do something! I gotta do something!"

"Kar wa-"

"This is not how their future supposes to end! If only I have gotten to Dr. Ice before, I-"

Seeing that her cousin is about to have a nervous breakdown, Elizabeth quickly placed her hands on Karlena's shoulders, gently but firmly as she says "Kar. Calm down". This action causes Karlena to look up at her and stop her rambling. Having her cousin's attention, Liz lets out an exhausted sigh. "Karlena, listen to me. I know things seem very dire between Kara and Lena but just know that we tried our very best. We are meant to deal with Dr. Ice, not to intervene with their relationship. I know how much is at stake with you and I know how much you want to help them but, all we can do now is have hope in them and just see what happens with them. And no matter what happens, we will face it together. You're not alone. I'm here cuz"

Karlena smiles at this, which in turn, made Elizabeth smiles as well. They both chuckle a bit. Leave it to Liz to make her feel better. She's thankful for that.

"She's right dear"

Hearing the voice, Karlena and Elizabeth turn to face Lillian, who's still at the table, handcuff. Getting the girls' attention, Lillian continued to speak "We must understand that whatever happens between Supergirl and my daughter is meant to be. Friends, Lovers, or Enemies, the Luthor and the Supers always have a very mmm complex history and Supercorp will make that super complicated but a girl can always dream right?"

Lillian directed right at Karlena, who shifts uncomfortably on her feet, raising her hand to the back of her head. Lillian smirks at this before continuing "And as much I believe that love is love, if Kara Danvers became my daughter in law" She gives them a fake smile. "I have to kill her"

Karlena and Elizabeth look at Lillian with a confused look before turning to face each other, mirroring the same level of confusion. "Should I tell her or you?" Elizabeth asked Karlena, pointing between the both of them. "I think it's for the best that I do it" Karlena responded back to her.

"Tell me what?" Lillian demanded, seeming to be a bit irritated that she was being kept out of the loop. With a nod of the head, Karlena and Elizabeth turned back to Lillian. Elizabeth watched as Karlena gets a few feet in front of Lillian before letting out a sigh.

"Well, truth is. Kara Danvers does become your daughter in law. She and Lena are my parents."

Lillian doesn't say anything as she stares at Karlena with a blank expression. Not knowing what else to do, Karlena awkwardly gestured to herself while doing a small turn as if she's trying to model.

"So yeah..I'm your half Luthor, half Super granddaughter"

Still no response from Lillian, which shocked both of them. They stay in silence for a few moments.

"I think you broke your grandmother Kar" Elizabeth managed to get out after a while.

Karlena opens her mouth and utters two simple words that anyone in her situation will say after a confession like that. "Oh, Rao"

* * *

**Me: Hehehe I thought that this was a funny bit but let me know what you think? Also, let me know if I should post the alternate ending with Lillian's response to this revelation?**

**Paul: "Until then, see ya next timer"**

**Me: Right! CC OUT!**


End file.
